Choices
by RosesandBlack
Summary: An ancient amulet threatened to end the world, an ancient succubus threatened to kill the males! what could possibly happen next in their last year that the school? rated m for sexual content, lanugage, and very descriptive nastiness.
1. Tragedy Number One

**enjoy my fourth story**

**tention grows throughout the story between the trio, see what happens.**

**Tragedy Number One**

"Hermione I am so sorry," Harry said hugging her very tightly over her parents' grave. Voldemort had broken into Hermione's house and murdered her parents and her three siblings (her sister Claire, her brother Matthew, and her youngest sister Morgan). Ron, Ron's family, and Harry were standing beside her during the funeral and now for the burial.

"Will you be alright to go back to school?" Harry asked Hermione as they climbed back into the Potter's car.

"I don't know," Hermione said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, "I hope so because we need to get ready for this year."

"Why?" Lily Potter asked from the driver's seat.

"Because if my visions are right something big will happen this year," Hermione said as Liily and James looked worried.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured his parents with a little chuckle, "We've always been able to stop your visions from coming true. We will stop this one too."

"I hope so," Hermione said as they pulled up to the Potter's house. Harry helped Hermione out of the car and walked up to the house. He opened the door for her and let her into their lovely house. When she walked in, she saw a magnificent fireplace in the wall of the family room that had couches that looked of satin and velvet and the walls were filled with family members recognized Sirius' picture and a picture of Lily and the four Maurauders during their last year at Hogwarts. Across from the family room was the kitchen where Hermione followed Lily to make dinner; the kitchen was small, but had large appliances which made it very tight to fit or sit down.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she sprayed a pan with a non-stick spray.

"I don't know," Hermione said as her coat slid off to expose a sparkled strapless dress that reached down to her knees and she wore black stilettos, "I wish I could've stopped him. He was right in my face, but I was too afraid to stop him."

"It's alright dear," Lily said patting her on the back, "I've never really faced him, but I can't imagine that Harry or James would do nothing to stop him. It was just nerves."

"Nerves?" Hermione asked almost yelling, "My nerves weren't there, fear was present. I was so scared that I was going to die. I was so self-centered when I could've saved my parents and sisters and brother, but I saw someone there I didn't expect to see."

"Who was that dear?" Lily asked as she poured peppers into the pan and started to roast them.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said as Lily stopped cooking and looked at Hermione in curiosity.

"Why would Malfoy be there?"

"I don't know," Hermione said as the doorbell rang. Hermione got up to see Harry at the door talking to non other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a snarl.

"Nothing to do with you," Draco said folding his arms, "I want to speak to Granger."

"How do you know she's even here?" Harry asked as Hermione stepped forward.

"I will handle this," Hermione said shoving Harry aside and letting Draco in, "What is this about?" They went into the basement where it was quiet and they began to talk about the night before.

"You _were_ there!" Hermione said as Draco shook his head, "Why are you acting like you're my friend, not to seem rude?"

"I'm tired of trying to make enemies and I'm tired of being like my father," Draco said as he sat on the steps, "My father and my mother were evil from the start. They always wanted tolong to Voldemort's army and when my father got the permission to become a Death Eater he was so thrilled that he raised me to be evil and to become a Death Eater, but I had other options. I wanted to go to Hogwarts and be a normal kid and use my magic for good."

"So how come you were always mean to me, Harry, and Ron?" Hermione asked sitting next to Draco.

"Because I was jealous," Draco admitted, but Hermione did not seem moved.

"Jealous of what?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Jealous of them being around you," Draco said as Hermione began to blush, "I've always liked you, but every time I've wanted to tell you Potter and Weasley were always around you and I've never had the chance."

"Well you have the chance now," Hermione said as Draco smiled and took her hand.

"Hermione Granger, would you like to go out with me?" Draco asked Hermione. She did not answer at first, but then she nodded her head and replied with a yes.

Meanwhile, Harry and James were listening through the door to their entire conversation and Lily did not like this action, not at all.

"Leave them alone!" Lily said grabbing James and Harry by their ears, but Harry slipped away and opened the door to the basement only to gaze upon the figures of Hermione and Draco making out on the steps. He stared for a moment and slammed the door shut.

Hermione and Draco broke and looked up at the door and noticed that someone had seen them.

"Who do you think it was?" Draco asked as they got up and went upstairs.

"I think I know who," Hermione said leading Draco to the door, "I will call you later alright?"

"Alright," Draco said kissing her goodbye and closing the door.

* * *

As Lily and James sat on the couch watching television, Hermione went into Harry's bedroom where she found him practicing his magic, but when she came in he did not want to see her and tried to force her out.

"We need to talk," she told him as she stood by the door.

"No we don't," Harry said sourily, "I saw what you two were doing on the steps."

"I know you did," Hermione said as Harry began to get angry.

"Then you should've stopped," he said.

"Why?" Hermione asked folding her arms.

"BECAUSE IT WAS MALFOY YOU WERE SNOGGING WITH!" Harry yelled. Now he was pissed which made Hermione pissed and they started to yell at each other.

"WE'RE NOT DATING ANYONE! WHY DO YOU CARE WHO I SNOG WITH OR DATE?" Hermione yelled, but when Harry did not answer she knew why. She sat down on his bed and said calmly, "If you still loved me then you should've said something instead of going ahead and cheating on me like you did last year."

"I still do love you," Harry said as he laid a kiss on Hermione's lips, "Please, let's get back together."

"I'm sorry, but..." Hermione stopped just in time for them to hear a crash that came from dowstairs. They ran down the stairs to find Voldemort killing Lily and James.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry yelled as he flipped out his wand only to be blasted back through the basement door and the stairs. Hermione took out her wand and stunned Voldemort as she felt Lily's and James' pulses: they indeed were dead.

Voldemort came after Hermione, but she screamed, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and he burst into a thousand pieces, but she knew he was not dead. She ran down the stairs and found Harry unconscious. His head eas bleeding and his arm was broken. She could not pick him up, so she ran upstairs and out the door to yell for help, but as soon as she stepped about three yards from the house and it suddenly exploded behind her.

She looked back at the house and saw that the whole house was up in flames and once again flames burst out of the front window in Godric's Hollow. She ran back into the house and ran straight to the basement to save Harry, but surprisingly Harry was not there. Hermione went to seacr hthe rest of the house with him, but on her way up the stairs a flaming beam crashed to the ground and pinned Hermione on the stairs.

She struggled to get free, but she was trapped and she could feel her flesh burning off her body. The smoke became too much for her lungs and she slipped into unconsciousness. A few minutes after Hermione was unconscious, the house collapsed. She was now trapped beneath a beam and thousands of wooden beams and pieces.


	2. Through Ron's Eyes

**hello everyone**

**what the hell happened in that chapter? NO!!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Through Ron's Eyes**

"HERMIONE!" someone was screaming. Hermione's eyes opened slightly, but only saw ruble around her and on top of her, "HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Who could be calling her? Who possibly survived? Maybe it was Harry coming abck to save her or maybe it was the dreaded Angel of Death coming to take her away. It did not matter to her, she attempted to call out for help, but for some reason her voice would not come out. Her voice was caught in her throat and she could not yell for help.

"HERMIONE, ARE YOU ALIVE?" asked the voice again, "BANG ON SOMETHING TO TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE!"

That Hermione could do. She picked up a nearby metal rod and knocked it against the ground and the person came running to her aid. Surprisingly the person who rescued her was not Harry, but Ron.

"Oh my god," he siad hugging her, "Are you alright?"

She pointed to her throat and tried to tell him that she could not talk to him which now brought her to tears.

"Oh sorry," Ron said hugging her, "We will get your voice back I promise. Does anything seem broken or injured severely?"

Hermione looked all over her body, but only burns seemed to appear on her body. She shook her head no and Ron helped Hermione out of the ruble, but even then Hermione attempted to speak. Still, nothing would come out.

"We need to get you out of here," Ron said taking her arm, but before they disapparated Hermione ran to where she was had been buried and started to search for Harry, but she found nothing.

"Harry isn't here," Ron said as Hermione started to cry. Ron took Hermione in his arms and disapparated to his house.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron brought her into the house. 

"Let her breathe," Ron said taking Hermione up to his bedroom, "I'm going to get a rag and water and clean you up alright?" Hermione nodded her head as Ron went out of the room and Ginny came in.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked hugging Hermione, "I heard what happened. You must've been really brave to go into that burning house to save Harry. Where is Harry?"

Hermione threw her arms in the air trying to explain to Ginny how the house exploded and how Voldemort came into the house before the "bomb" went off and all of it brought Ginny to tears. Then she tried to talk and explain to Ginny that Harry may be dead.

"H-H-Harry i-i-i-is d-d-dead," Hermione managed to say. Ron walked into the room and was amazed that Hermione could speak. She started to cough and several black objects flew out of her mouth and onto the floor, most of it ash from the smoke. Her lungs and throat were so damaged by the smoke she did not talk like a normal human being, but she finally had her voice back.

"Can you heal it for me?" Hermione asked in a raspy voice and pointing to her throat.

"I'm not sure," Ron said taking out his wand, but Hermione shook her head.

"No offense, but I need a professional," she said as Ginny laughed. Suddenly a figure apparated into the room and startled them all.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked as Hermione nearly jumped on top of him with a hug.

"I heard what happened are you alright?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione showed him some minor burns on her body, but she shook her head and said, "My voice is a little messed up, but I am fine."

"Thank goodness," Malfoy said as Ron and Ginny stepped back and looked at each other in amazement.

"When did you start talking to him?" Ron asked folding his arms.

"After my parents' funeral," Hermione said as Ron gave him a glare that was not of Draco's liking.

"Do you have a problem, Weasley?" Draco asked pushing Ron out of the room.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you dating Hermione," Ron said shoving Draco back. Draco fell onto the floor and Ron laughed, "That's what happens when you mess with Ronald Weasley." It was at this point at things got out of control. Draco got up and jumped on top of Ron and started punching him across the face. Hermione tried to pull them apart, but they would not budge and then the worst happened; things got so out of control that both Ron and Draco rolled down the stairs and hit the landing so hard that Ron and Draco wound up with bleeding heads and bruised knuckles.

"Stop this now!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny ran down the stairs and watched as Ron threw himself onto Draco and they both went through a glass door and into the backyard, but this time neither of them got back up. Hermione and Ginny ran threw the broken door and aided the boys, but they were unconscious.

"You take Draco and I will take Ron," Hermione said to Ginny as they dragged them to opposite sides of the house.

* * *

"Where am I?" Ron asked later that night. Hermione was wiping sweat off of Ron's forehead as he laid still on his bed. 

"You are in your room," Hermione said as Ron felt his head and it was still bleeding, "You need to rest."

"Where is Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily trying to get up and run out of the room.

"He's in the other room with your sister," Hermione said as Ron got up and ran angrily to the door, but Hermione sealed it with her wand, "You will sit down or I will knock you out again."

"If he does anything to my sister..."

"He will do nothing," Hermione said as Ron tried to get to the door again, but this time Ron was prepared. Hermione tried to block his way, but Ron deflected her spell and ran out the door.

Ron knocked on the door to the room with Ginny and Malfoy, but no one answered.

"Ginny? Malfoy?" Ron asked banging on the door, but by this point Hermione came out and dragged him into the room and shut the door again and locked it with a very heavy charm that only she could undo.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ginny and Malfoy's room, Malfoy had Ginny on the floor in fear about what he was going to do to her.

"If I expose myself everyone will still love me," Ginny said getting to her feet and throwing a wad of cash at Draco, "if you expose me, then everyone will hate you."

"You're willing to expose yourself to save who?" Draco laughed and walked out. Ginny had told no one about her prostitution: she did not dare tell her family, Hermione, or even her brother, but if Draco Malfoy threatened to kill her, threaten to take away her men, and threaten to kill his own girlfriend she had to tell someone even if that meant being scrutinized the rest of her life.


	3. Ginny's Heartbreaking Confession

**hello everyone,**

**who will Ginny tell first?**

**comments pleez**

**Ginny's Heartbreaking Confession**

It was the last day of August and it was almost time to go back to school, but after the incident with Draco Malfoy, Ginny had to tell someone. That night after Ginny was finished dinner, she ran upstairs and searched through her drawers for her little black book and some left over cash that she had stashed away, but suddenly she went into a state of convulsions that happened often when she did not get high off her heroin. Ginny had gone cold turkey for a couple of days and she was not looking good; she was very weak, she sweated a lot, and she was really off balanced. She wobbled everywhere and she fell often, but nonetheless she was determined to put her money making life behind her because she knew that if she continued this life she would die and she already had several STD's that she was dying from.

Ginny got up with her things and turned around to find Hermione at the door, standing there very concerned.

"What has been with you lately?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, but she knew she had to tell so she placed her things on her bed and brought Hermione into the room, "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ginny handed her the black book and a black kit that had her drugs and her needle in it. Hermione stared at it for a minute, but it did not seem to sink in.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked waving her hand in front of her face, but Hermione just sat there stunned and disappointed. Hermione put down the needle kit and looked at the black book.

Hermione was speechless until she came across two familiar names that made her temper rise so high, her cheeks were as red as Ron's hair.

"You slept with both Harry and Draco?" Hermione tried to say calmly.

"It was awhile ago though," Ginny said as Hermione threw the book on the ground.

"You slept with Harry when we were going out!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

"I know, I am sorry," Ginny said as Hermione fired a spell at her, "It was Harry's fault too you know!"

"HARRY IS DEAD!" Hermione yelled sitting on the bed again and looking at the book, "Who didn't you do?"

"I don't know," Ginny said sitting next to Hermione, but she moved away from Ginny, "I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you shove your whore book and your needles in my face?" Hermione asked giving the book back to Ginny. Hermione picked up the needles and placed them on the ground, "Put the book with it."

"Why?" Ginny asked wondering what Hermione was going to do.

"Just do it," Hermione ordered. Ginny did what she was told and Hermione took out her wand, _"Incendio!"_ All of Ginny's possessions went up into flames. Hermione stood there while Ginny desperately tried to cool off her things and stared at how helpless Ginny looked without her book and her drugs.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ginny asked picking up her things and trying to put every single piece of chared paper back together.

"To prove a point," Hermione siad as Ginny looked at her curiously, "You're so focused on being a prostitute that you don't see the real problem. Ginny, you are the prettiest girl I know and any man would be lucky to have you, but not this way. Sleeping with a guy should be for love, not for money. You kept telling me that you wanted a relationship with Harry, if Harry were alive would he want to date a whore or a pretty young healthy girl? Ginny, you need to realize the problem you have. You have sex for money, you use drugs, you own a whore house near the castle where teachers can catch you and you have a number of STD's. The Ginny that I know would never do those things to herself."

"Hermione, I'm dying inside," Ginny said pointing out reality, "In a few short months I will be dead. Will you not help me through it?"

Hermione turned toward the door and responded, "Ginny, you were dead from the start." and she walked out of the room while Ginny sobbed.

* * *

Dinner that night was very quiet; Ginny and Hermione did not talk to one another, Ron was furious about his last encounter with Draco Malfoy, and the rest of the Weasley clan were almost sobbing over a recent passaway (Ron's uncle). 

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she headed upstairs.

"Hermione.." Ginny attempted to say, but Hermione just kept on walking.

"What's with you two lately?" Ron asked looking up at Hermione who was dragging her feet up the stairs like she was crying, "You two seem like you're not friends anymore."

"I don't think we are," Ginny said wiping away tears from her face. Ron got up, put his plate in the sink and went to his room in the attic where he found Hermione looking at pictures of her, Ron, and Harry when Harry became Seeker in their first year. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Can you tell me what's bugging you?" Ron asked as Hermione strayed from him and sat on his bed.

"You wouldn't like it if I told you," Hermione said putting her head in her hands and stroking her hair in frustration.

"You can tell me anything," Ron said rubbing her back, but even before she started to tell Ron about his sister, she burst into tears and could not stop, "Tell me the problem is."

"Your sister is the problem," Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ginny brought me into her room earlier today and told me something I did not like to hear," Hermione said sniffling and wiping her face, "She gave me a package that had a needle in it and a black book with tons of names in it. Ron, Ginny's a whore."

Ron could not speak for a minute, but then this question came to his head, "How many names were in that book?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said blowing her nose, "Hundreds, tens of hundreds and she got paid for everything. After every name was the amount they gave her."

"What did Harry give her?" Ron asked, but Hermione seemed surprised that Ron knew about this.

"Uh...three sickles I think," Hermione said as Ron smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Harry told me that he had slept with Ginny when ou two were dating," Ron said as Hermione's mouth fell open in anger, but she soon closed it when Ron continued, "He felt awful about it because he loved you so much and he knew that if he told you it would break your heart and he couldn't live to see you hurt, so I asked him about the experience and he told me that Ginny demanded him to pay her. He told me that he didn't pay her any more than 3 sickles because he was so disgusted by her actions that she didn't deserve any more than three sickles. Harry did feel very sorry that he slept with Ginny, but I guess that doesn't matter now huh?"

Hermione's hands were on Ron's flushed cheeks and she kissed his lips very tenderly, "It matters to me," she said hugging him tightly, "Thank you for telling me. I really do appreciate it, I just wish Harry could have told me himself, but that's alright."

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked Hermione as she started to cry.

"I don't know," Hermione said wiping her face, "Ginny and I have been friends forever and I don't know why she didn't tell me this from the start. Why didn't she trust me?"

"I don't know," Ron said rubbing Hermione's back, "You should really ask her that. She only told me this about three days ago and I wanted to tell you, but I figured that it was right for her to tell you instead."

Hermione stood up and walked toward the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Ginny," she said as she walked out leaving Ron with a smile. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on Ginny's door, but there was no answer so she went into Ginny's room and looked around for her. Hermione sat down on her bed and accidentally sat on a note. She opened it and read it aloud to herself, "'I knew that you would come back and talk to me later, but I am out with a client. I know that you do not approve of what I do, but it's the onnly thing I know right now. It feels like I've lost myself in the wizarding world, so I've tried to make a name for myself in the muggle world, but I wish I would've chosen another way. I'm sorry, but I will be home very soon. I love you.'"

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. She wanted Ginny to stop with her prostitution and she thought that everything Ginny said in that note was a lie. Ginny had never lost herself in the wizarding world; she grew up with six brothers and all of a sudden she now felt lost? She just felt that Ginny said anything to make Hermione sympathetic towards her, so Hermione found a pen and paper and wrote Ginny a note back:

"'I got your note, but by the time you get this I will probably be in bed, so I need to say a few things. I am so disappointed in you Ginny. How can you lose yourself in this twisted wizard world? I have lost so much and I am not lost. You grew up with six brothers, so why all of a sudden do you feel lost? I think you're just making up excuses to stay out of trouble. You are dying and I think that you need to live life to the fullest potential instead of having sex every other night. From this point on, I am no longer your friend and I want nothing to do with you. I want you out of my life. You're not my friend anymore, you're just a whore."


	4. School Suspicions

**hello everyone**

**Will Hermione ever forgive Ginny?**

**comments pleez**

**Suspicions at School**

It was finally September 1st and everyone sat in the Weasley's car as they drove to King's Cross, but something was really awkward about the entire car ride: Hermione and Ginny. Ginny had cried and begged to Hermione that morning to take her back as a friend, but Hermione refused so Ginny ran off crying and that was why everything was awkward. Hermione was so tired of Ginny's antics that she wanted to just kill Ginny to get her out of her way, but Hermione was not that kind of person, so she just put up with Ginny being cramped up next to her for the ride.

"Be careful," Mrs. Weasley said kissing Hermione and her children. They all loaded the train with antisipation about their last year together at Hogwarts. Surprisingly there was no where to sit, but Ron wound up sitting with his sister and Hermione sat with Draco across the way.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny said to her brother, but Ron did not seem remotely interested, "it's about Draco."

Suddenly he seemed interested, "What about Malfoy?"

"When he was in the room with me when I was cleaning up his wound, he told me some things that if I ever repeated them he would kill me," Ginny said as Ron turned to face her in concern, "You can't tell anyone, especially Malfoy, it's my life on the line."

"Alright, what is it?" Ron asked.

"He told me that he was only using Hermione for evil purposes," she told him. Ron looked over at Draco and looked back at his sister.

"Tell me everything," Ron said as Ginny started to tell him everything. Their whole conversation took them to the front of the school, but their conversation did not stop until later that night when everyone was sorted, had their dinner, and went off to bed.

"Is that it?" Ron asked as the clock chimed midnight, but Hermione had walked in just as the clock chimed.

"Why are you talking about Draco?" Hermione asked folding her arms.

"Who said we said anything about him?" Ginny asked trying to look innocent.

"Because half the students have come up to me and said that you guys have been talking about him since the train ride," Hermione said putting her foot on the door frame, "Why are you talking about him?"

"Because I think that he is using you for evil," Ginny said as Draco walked up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist.

"Apparently..." Hermione said to Draco, but when Hermione glanced over at Ginny who was waving her hands in the air trying to stop Hermione and to Ginny's relief she stopped.

"Apparently what?" Draco asked, but Hermione dismissed it, "Well whatever. I need to do some homework back iny my common room. Would you like to come with me?"

"Uh, not tonight," Hermione said looking into Draco's eyes and seeing fire. Evil fire. She blinked a couple of times and said, "I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her neck and said goodnight.

As soon as Draco left the common room, Ron said, "You saw the fire in his eyes didn't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said worried closing the door, "I think you guys are right. Why didn't you want me to tell him?"

"He would've killed me," Ginny said as Hermione seemed taken aback, "When I was caring for him after what he and Ron did, he told me that he was only using you to become evil and overtake the school and Voldemort. While you were caring for Ron, he threatened my life."

Hermione was speechless; could Ginny be telling the truth?

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked as Ginny and Ron looked at each other wondering why Hermione asked such a question.

"Because it's the truth," Ron said as Hermione became angry.

"You're just telling me this because you're jealous," Hermione said as Ginny got up and walked toward Hermione, but she backed up, "You need to stop doing your crack and get a grip on reality. Draco and I are in love and there's nothing you can do to break us up or to turn one of us on the other. Get out of my life, both of you."

Ron, getting defensive, said, "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You're working with her so now you're helping her," Hermione said smacking Ron across the face, "I can't believe you would try to sabatage my relationship with Draco. I hate both of you and I never want to speak to either of you ever again."

"What would Harry think?" Ron asked as Hermione headed for the door.

She turned around, furious, and yelled, "HARRY IS DEAD! HE HAS NO SAY IN THIS ANYMORE!" And she walked out.

"Now what do we do?" Ginny asked crying into her brother's arms.

"We keep trying," Ron said as Ginny looked at him with big red puffy eyes, "There's got to be a way to reach her. She's in too much danger for us to give up now."

"You're absolutely right," a man said from the door, "We need to save Hermione."

"Who are you?" Ron asked as the man stepped into the room and into the light. Ron and Ginny both gaped at who it was.

"Nevermind that," the man said, "We need to expose Draco for his crimes and warn Hermione so she doesn't get hurt."

"She won't listen to us," Ginny said as the man hugged her.

"We'll make her listen," the man said hugging both Ron and Ginny this time, "So are you up for it?"

"We're right behind you," Ron said as Ginny shook her head.

"Alright," the man said adjusting his glasses, "Here's what we're going to do!"


	5. Who Hermione Really Loves

**hello everyone**

**Is the mysterious man Harry, back from the dead?**

**comment pleez**

**Who Hermione Really Loves**

Hermione returned from her date with Draco late on Sunday morning and she was hoping that everyone would be asleep, but as soon as she walked through the portrait hole and it closed someone switched on the lights. Her heart jumped as she thought it was a teacher, but it was Ron and Ginny who were sitting on either chair near the fireplace.

"Welcome back," Ron said arrogantly, "How was you 'fun' filled date?"

"It was fine," Hermione said holding her clothes in a bunch in her arms.

"I can see you two had some fun since you're not wearing your clothes and that isn't your shirt," Ginny said folding her arms.

"Did you two stay up to tease me or did you stay up to tell me something else?" Hermione asked, but neither of them answered me.

"We're here to stop you from making a big mistake," the man said stepping out from behind Ron's chair, "You're making a big mistake."

"You know you almost sound like..."

"Harry Potter," the man said as he lit the entire common room to reveal his true identity.

"Harry?"

"Hi Hermione," Harry said hugging her. His face was bruised, his head was cut in several, his arms were burnt severely, his legs were burnt, but not was badly as his arms, his neck has gashes, almost like claw marks, and one side of his face was burnt so bad it was sacking.

"How did you survive?" Hermione asked showing Harry the welt she received when the flaming beam came crashing down on her back.

"I escaped just before the house collapsed," Harry said as Hermione stared at his broken eyes, "I was going to come after you, but I figured it was too late. I am sorry."

"It's alright," Hermione said hugging him, but Ron and Ginny looked at each other curiously. Ron looked at Hermione and noticed that she displayed a complete hatred towards Draco now which made Ron wonder whether Hermione really loved Draco, "Look I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go up to bed."

"Alright," Harry said kissing her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione said to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When Hermione disappeared up the stairs and they heard her door close, Ron said to Harry and Ginny, "I don't think Hermione loves Draco."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"When I looked into her eyes, I saw hatred towards Malfoy," Ron said as Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Why would she hate her boyfriend?" Ginny asked folding her arms.

"Because Hermione loves someone else," Harry said as they both peered at him, "I mean it makes sense."

"Alright, Ginny and I will go to the Slytherin common room and peer into Malfoy's heart to see if he really loves Hermione," Ron said as Ginny looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not going," Ginny said, "And even if i were to go doesn't your heart lie sometimes."

"Not about love," Harry said as they discussed it more, but they all agreed that Ginny and Ron were going to go to Malfoy's room and Harry moved upstairs to Hermione's dormitory. He jiggled the knob and opened the door and gazed upon Hermione's sleeping figure. She was so gorgeous, even when she slept, but that wasn't what Harry was here to do. He took his hand and laid it on her chest.

"To her heart let it reveal the one she truly loves," Harry said quietly and suddenly his closed and he saw what Hermione's heart held. He saw Hermione with three beautiful children; one boy and two little girls, but the man standing next to her was not Draco. Harry opened his eyes and he was still in Hermione's dormitory, but this time Ron and Ginny were in the room with him. Harry ushered them downstairs and began to converse with them.

"So what did you find out?"

"He truly loves her," Ginny said as she kept wiping her hand, "I was the one who had to see his heart. There was something unusual about his heart; it was half love and half hatred."

"Hatred of what?" Harry wondered, but then it clicked, "Hatred of me."

"What?"

"Draco doesn't like me because Hermione is in love with someone else," Harry said sitting on the couch, "I went into her heart and saw her with three beautiful children, but there was a man standing next to Hermione and smiling at her with a sparkle in his eye."

"Who was the man?" Ginny asked.

"Me," Harry said as Ron and Ginny looked at each other in amazement. They knew that she still liked him, but her loving him was a totally different subject.

"Do you still love her?" Ron said as Harry peered down at his chest and they all saw a beating heart that seemed redder than usual.

"You do," Ron said hugging Harry, "Go get her back then."

"She's with Malfoy and I can't break that up," Harry said wiping away his tears, "I'm not like you where you destroyed your relationship and friendship along with it."

"I said I was sorry," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron, she really loved you and you tore her heart out when you cheated on her," Harry said as Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

"Who did you cheat on her with?" Ginny asked, but Ron only looked at her with guilty eyes, "Please tell me you didn't do it with her!"

"Yea I did," Ron said as Ginny smacked him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny asked pacing the floor, "Oh that's right you weren't thinking. How could you have sex with her?"

"Can I cut in?" Harry asked, "Who is this person?"

"Her name is Megan Donovan," Ron said as Harry shook his head, "She's the school whore."

"Is that like a metaphor?" Harry asked as Ginny shook her head.

"She's slept with every guy in the school, well except with you Harry," Ginny explained, "i used to be her friend. We used to be prostitutes together, but she quit because she couldn't handle all the guys being all over her, so when she came to Hogwarts so screwed every guys she saw, but didn't charge them for anything. All she wants is a good time and she's willing to anything to get laid."

"You should've known better," Harry said as Ron sighed.

"Yea, you should've known better!" a voice said from the portrait hole.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco held his hands behind his back.

"Hello Potter, I see you survived the explosion," Draco said as Harry started to connect the dots.

"You planted the bomb in my house?" Harry asked as Draco laughed.

"Took you long enough."

"I can understand why you would want to kill me, but Hermione?" Harry asked as Draco suddenly became timid.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione ran back into the house after it exploded to try and save me," Harry said as Draco's eyes lowered, "And then the house collapsed. You tried to murder your girlfriend."

"I didn't plan to," Draco said keeping his hands behind his back, "I didn't know she ran back into the house. All I saw was the house demolished so I thought Potter was finally dead."

"Are you working with Voldemort?" Hermione asked from the steps. They all jumped as Hermione walked down the stairs and faced her boyfriend headstrong.

"What?" Draco asked his voice shaking.

"ARE YOU WORKING WITH VOLDEMORT?" Hermione yelled. When Draco did not answer, Hermione slapped him across the face and said, "Get out, we're through."

"Fine," Draco said as Hermione turned around and faced Harry, but Draco brought out a knife and threw it before he ran out. Surprisingly, the knife split into four separate knives and stabbed all four of the students right in the chest. They all fell over gripping their chests, most of them alive, but two people were not moving.

"Hermione?" Harry asked pulling the knife out of his chest and covering his wound. He crawled over to her lifeless body and shook her a couple of times, but she did not move. Ron got up, pulled the knife out of his chest and picked up his sister who was not moving. Ron placed her on one of the couches and started to shake her to make sure she was alive, but she did not stir.

"Pull the knife out," Harry told Ron. Ron pulled the knife out of Ginny's chest, but her blood was not red, but black and Hermione's blood was the same.

"Why is their blood black?" Ron asked as he felt his chest and realizing that his blood was black as well, "You're blood is black."

"The knives he must've used must be evil knives or something to turn our blood from red to black," Harry said as their knives dicinegrated, but still Hermione and Ginny did not move. Ron put his head over Ginny's chest and heard a heart beat.

"Ginny's alive, but barely," Ron said as Ginny laid their with her eyes rolling in her eyelids, but Hermione was not so lucky.

"Hermione, please wake up!" Harry said as he noticed that Hermione's knife went into her chest instead of turning to ash. Her body sucked the knife into her body and she suddenly woke, but instead of hugging Harry, her hand turned into a spear and stabbed Harry in the heart along with Ron and Ginny. Hermione had become evil and she had just killed Her three closest friends. Now she was after Draco.


	6. Choices

**hello everyone**

**who will save Hermione?**

**comment pleez**

**Choices**

Harry opened his eyes as he gripped his chest and tried to wake Ron and Ginny. He tumbled off the couch and went over to Ron and Ginny's lifeless bodies and started to shake them, but too much blood had be spilt on the floor and they were dead.

"Harry?" someone asked from behind.

"Jezebelle?" Harry asked as he got up. Once she saw the blood, she held her hands over her mouth so she would not scream.

"What the hell happened?" she asked sitting Harry down on a chair and looking at his deep wound.

"Hermione happened," Harry said as Jezebelle became very confused. She pushed her long black Indian like hair out of her face and looked at Harry's wound, but Harry was noticing something else; he never noticed that she had icy blue eyes that penetrated the inside of his eyelids every night. Harry was having dreams about Jezebelle, but he could not figure out why. Did Harry have a secret crush on Jezebelle? Or was it the other way around and Jezebelle was sending his dreams? None of this he knew, but he knew that she was going to help him retrieve Hermione's soul back before she would kill anyone else.

"So Hermione's evil?" Jezebelle asked and Harry nodded his head, "How do we stop her?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said as Jezebelle put her hand over Harry's wound and picking up some blood on her fingers. His blood was now back to its original color, but something struck Jezebelle as being very odd.

"Your blood resembles that of an ancient power I have only read, but never seen," she explained grazing his wound. She, then, did something no other person would ever do; she stuck her hand into his wound and started to feel around his chest. Harry yelled in pain as she went from his ribs to his sternum and then finally to his heart, but...

"Please take your hand out of my chest," Harry said as Jezebelle withdrew her hand and Harry exhaled so massivly that objects started to fall out of his chest. Jezebelle picked them up and examined them while Harry looked down at his chest and his wound was completely healed. He took his hand and tried to reach inside of his chest, but there was skin and bone there.

"These are ancient objects that haven't been seen for thousands of years and they end up in side of the chest of the Chosen One," Jezebelle said smiling as Harry groaned.

"I hate when people tell me that," Harry said as Jezebelle shook her head in disagreement.

"Not the Chosen One to fight Voldemort, but the Chosen One to fight the race of men and demons," Jezebelle explained which made Harry wonder who this girl was.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked going over to Ron and Ginny and noticing that there were things next to them as well, near their wounds, "Look at these. They were inside of Ron's chest and Ginny's."

"Wait!" Jezebelle said looking at a round knob like trinket that had odd markings on it that he did not understand, but Jezebelle seemed to. She was writing down the inscription on a piece of parchment and trying to dicypher them, but somehow she was stumped and could not make the symbols out.

"Let me try," Harry said looking at the ancient words. _Yoitvdzxs Fwmippbygf dAqmgnh lyhdn. _What did these words mean? For some reason, Harry recognized some of the words and would only dicypher three words into :"keeper of man." What did the other words mean? This phrase did not look familiar to him at all and trying to figure it out would take a lifetime and they did not have a lifetime they only had a few hours before sunset and by the Hermione would be impossible to trace, "I can only make out three words: 'Keeper of Man'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Not really," Jezebelle said comparing a sqaure trinket that came out of Harry's chest and the round one that fell out from Ron's. Jezebelle started to write down the description and showed it to Harry, but this one Harry understood perfectly and did not know why. _Fcvwes hgtlhik nutwefdr ploadhtngy. _

"Can you heal the dead?" Harry asked as his eyes grew bigger as he started to piece the two objects together.

"Yes why?" Jezebelle asked as Harry pointed to Ron and Ginny.

"I need you to raise Ron and Ginny," Harry said to Jezebelle as she walked over to them and started to inflict her magic on them.

"Why?"

"Because they both need to hear what I have discovered.

* * *

"What am I?" Ron asked trying to grasp the fact that he was once dead and now was back. He kept feeling his chest to make sure it was not a trick. 

"You're the Keeper of Men," Harry told them as Ginny rolled her eyes and almost laughed and Ron just sat on the arm of the couch with his mouth ajar, "These objects have been in our chests for even before we were born. We were born with these in our bodies until the day we died they would be taken from us and used for the greater good, but that's not what Voldemort wants."

"So are these things like your prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"It's more powerful than some shitty prophecy," Harry said as Ginny smiled.

"Who does this apply to?" Ginny asked as Harry looked at Ron.

"Me?" Ron asked as Harry nodded his head, "Why can't it be you?"

"Because you were chosen even before your mother conceived you," Jezebelle explained, "I was there all those years ago. I foresaw what you were going to become and I saw someone great. I told your mother that she was going to have two children who would have to save the world and those two people would shape the new world for good to live where evil did not exist. I told your mother to name you Ronald because it means 'Advisor to the King' and as for Ginny your name means 'Pure'.

"Do you two see why I have picked those names?" she asked all of them, "And Harry I picked out your name as well because you will have to be control of an army on day. 'Army Ruler' is what your name means."

"What about my relatives?" Ginny asked as Jezebelle.

"Molly means 'Bitter', Arthur means 'Follower of Thor', Charles means 'Free Man', Percy means 'Pierce Valley', Fred means 'Peaceful Ruler' and George means 'Earth Worker,'" Jezebelle said as Harry now seemed confused.

"I'm glad we covered that," Harry implied, "but what does all this naming have to do with us? And how do we save Hermione?"

"Only one person can stop Hermione," Jezebelle said as her eyes landed on Ginny who nearlyf flipped her lid.

"I have to stop her?" Ginny asked pacing the room, "Why me? What good have I done for you to name me 'pure'? How can I stop her?"

"You ask many questions," Jezebelle said smiling and with her hands she conjured an ancient weapon. It looked like a half axe, half spear, half sword sort of weapon and when she handed it to Ginny, it seemed relatively light, but when Harry or Ron went to hold it, it brought them to the floor in pain.

"Why can't we hold it?" Harry asked rubbing his arm.

"Because only the Chosen One can hold it," Jezebelle said as Ginny started to swing the weapon above her head. Harry and Ron saw moves that Ginny did not even know how to do and yet she was twisting and turning and hitting targets that Harry and Ron would most likely miss, but they could not figure out why Ginny was acting like this?

"It's the soul that inhabits her body," Jezebelle said, "An ancient soul that has been in her for many years, but until now it didn't show itself."

"So what am I to do with this thing?" Ginny asked pointing to the weapon she was holding in her left hand.

"You must stab Hermione with it and take out the evil spirit," Jezebelle said as Ron butted in.

"Stab? Are you sure? This thing that is in Hermione is her soul, if you take that out she will be no one!"

"Correction," Jezebelle said holding up a finger, "If we drain Hermione of the corrupted soul she already possesses then there is room for a pure soul that can not be so easily corrupted."

"Oh, I get it," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Do I really have to do it?" Ginny asked almost whining.

"If you don't want the world to fall into darkness then yes you must," Jezebelle said clapping her hands together and disappearing.

"The world is in my hands now," Ginny said looking at both Harry and Ron, "No pressure or anything!"


	7. Discovering An Amulet

**hello everyone**

**it's time to stop Hermione**

**comments pleez **

**Discovering An Amulet**

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked several students as she walked through the hallways of the school. Everyone pointed to the Slytherin common room and so she went, but on the way she ran into an unlikely person to ever talk to her, Pansy Parkinson.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" Hermione snapped, "I don't associate myself with Slytherins. Not anymore."

"All I want is Draco back," Pansy begged.

"You want him back?" Hermione laughed, "Why? All he cares about is getting his way and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process!"

"Please, I want him back," Pansy said walking up to Hermione and holding her hand, "That's all I want."

"Well, I guess I could help you," Hermione said taking her hand and snapping her wrist. She screamed and went crashing to her knees, "I don't care what you want. Draco is a murderer amd he must be stopped."

"Are you sure about that?" Pansy asked standing up again and facing Hermione, "Or is that magic speaking for you?"

"You know there is a reason why I don't like you," Hermione said grabbing ahold of her neck and squeezing it, "You always wanted Draco, but now that I have him you are so bent on taking him away from me. Well I have a gift for you and I want you to send it to him."

"Alright," Pansy said holding her wrist, "What is the message?"

"Not what?" Hermione said taking her hands and twisting them in opposite directions. Pansy dropped to the floor with fear in her eyes, "Who?" Hermione picked up Pansy's body and started moving toward the Slytherin common room, but on her way there once again she was stopped only this time she was stopped by Draco himself.

"Where did you find her?" Draco asked crushed.

"She was just lying on the floor like this," Hermione said walking with Draco back to the common room.

* * *

"Where is she?" Harry asked Jezebelle as they searched through the halls for Hermione or any sign of her. 

"I don't know, I can't track her," Jezebelle said trying to listen to other people's thoughts, but nothing seemed valuable until they came upon the spot where Hermione killed Pansy. Jezebelle put her hand on the spot and got a flash of where she went, "She picked up her body and went to the common room to find Draco. No, wait! She bumped into Draco in the hallway and he's leading her there. We need to stop her before she kills him."

Suddenly there was a rumbling that rippled through the hallways and sent everyone in them to fall over and crash to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Jezebelle asked getting back up.

"Hell," Harry said as the four of them rushed through the halls toward the Slytherin common room.

"How do you guys know where this common room is?" Jezebelle asked as Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other.

"That's a long complicated story involving hair and Polyjuice Potion," Ron said as Harry smacked his shoulder.

"You drank Polyjuice Potion?" Jezebelle asked as they kept running through the school, "You guys are crazy."

"Welcome to the gang," Ginny said as they started to laugh. They ran through the dungeons until they came upon Draco and Hermione near the entrance to the common room. They hid behind a pillar just as Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"What is she holding?" Jezebelle asked looking at Hermione's shoulder.

"Not what," Harry whispered, "Who. Who is that? I can't see her face."

Ginny squinted her eyes to better see the girl's face. She gasped and said, "It's Pansy Parkinson. She's dead."

"Who's Pansy Parkinson?" Jezebelle asked.

"Malfoy's old girlfriend," Ron said as the common room door closed and it was safe to come out, "Why would Hermione kill her?"

"To get into the common room I guess," Jezebelle said as Harry started to pace the halls.

"That wouldn't make any sense because Hermione is Malfoy's girlfriend," he explained, "She would've been allowed in anyway reguardless of the situation. She must be getting something out of this."

"Like what?" Ginny asked as they heard a loud explosion from inside the common room.

"Like murder," Harry said as they ran toward the common room and kicked the door open. They found Malfoy's neck in Hermione's hand and his face was turning a deep purple form lack of oxygen.

"I'll teach you!" Hermione said squeezing tighter.

"Hermione, put him down!" Harry said trying to go closer to Malfoy and Hermione, but Hermione put her hand up to stop him.

"Do you know what this asshole did?" she asked in a low deep voice.

"Yes I do," Harry said taking out his wand, "Please let him go."

"I have a better idea," Hermione said turning her hand into a spear and stabbing Draco through the heart, "That's for ripping my heart out."

He dropped to the ground, dead instantly, as Harry ran over to him and almost cried.

"How could you?!"

"He planted the bomb in your house," Hermione said pointing to him on the floor, "He tried to use me for evil and he almost killed me and you're telling me that I did something wrong. How could you?"

"How could I what?" Harry asked curiously.

"How could you break up with me?" Hermione asked as her voice started to return to normal.

"I didn't want to," Harry said as a dark cloud appeared over Hermione and another dark cloud went into the first one. Harry realized that the dark spirit possessing her had disappeared, "You're life was in danger."

"Her life? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused, "You guys were together when we knew you."

"This was in another demention," Hermione explained, "We were away from school for a number of weeks helping an ancient civilization called Xpetros. They thrive on eating people and animals and they needed our help with salviging their lost cargo, but we got stuck in a war that they could only fight with us. The only problem was our time with the Xpetros was up and a black portal came to take us home. Harry told me that he never wanted to see me again because he knew that if we both stayed one of us was going to die, so he pushed me into the portal and I was brought back to Hogwarts while he stayed for a number of years helping the Xpetros find another way of life other than eating people and animals."

"Is that why you weren't in school for like two months?" Ginny asked as Harry nodded him head.

"So what happened to this ancient tribe?" Ron asked as they glanced down at Malfoy's corpse to make sure it wasn't going to retaliate.

"They all died," Harry said sitting on one of the Slytherin couches, "I went back a month later and their land was raviged by these dog like creatures and it was a baron waist land. I guess time had moved on. That month that I went back must've been a thousand years later or so. Time here and time there move at two different rates: say for instance, I spent five years in their world it could only be a few minutes or a few hours in our world."

"I get it," Ginny said as Ron rolled his eyes and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked as Ginny went over to Malfoy's body and picked through his robes.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked as she pulled out an amulet. They all went over to Ginny and looked at the ruby amulet. The ruby was very very small and it had diamonds encrusted around which made the string.

"What would Malfoy be doing with something as rare as this?" Ron asked as Harry looked at it in the light.

"This is just any ruby," Harry said smiling, "This is the World's Ruby handed down by every queen we've ever had, but I don't understand why Malfoy would have it. Unless he would have some relation to the queen which is very unlikely."

"Maybe it's not a royal queen," Hermione said looking at the amulet and turning it over to discover a name engraved in the back, "'Benjamin Harry Potter.'"

"Who is that?" Ron asked as Harry looked at the name.

"I'm not sure," Harry said as the portrait hole opened and a slew of Slytherins came pouring into the room and finding the Gryffindors and Malfoy on the floor.

"SOMEONE CALL THE HEADMASTER!" someone yelled as the Gryffindors apparated into their own common room.

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Hermione asked a few hours later. In a matter of two hours, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jezebelle had found nothing relating to Benjamin Harry Potter until... 

"Wait I think I found something!" Ginny said finally magnifying microscopic printing on the back of the amulet, "'Invested by Colin Malfoy Doyle in 1960 in Atqasuk.'"

"We need some winter gear," Harry said as he picked up and book and started to say a spell to open a portal.

"Why? Where could we possibly go that it would be enough to wear winter gear?" Ginny asked folding her arms as the portal opened.

"Near the North Pole," Harry said smiling, "In the United Staes."


	8. To Atqasuk Or Bust

**hello everyone**

**who the hell does Harry know in the United States?**

**comment pleez**

**"To Atqasuk Or Bust"**

"Who do you know in the United States?" Hermione asked as the portal dropped them off somewhere in the far north because they were on an island and they had no way of getting off.

"Some very powerful people," Harry said as Ron looked at him curiously.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginny asked as they got to their feet and looked at the nearest sign, "'Vancouver Island?' Where is Vancouver Island?"

"Is that what it says?" Harry asked walking over to the sign and it indeed said 'Vancouver Island'.

"Harry, where exactly are we?" Ron asked as Jezebelle looked out at the sunset and exhaled.

"We're on an island in Canada," Jezebelle said as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione both frowned and started to ask very important questions.

"Alright since Harry and Jezebelle know so much about the United States that we don't let them give us the answers," Hermione said calmly, "Now Harry, where did you tell the portal to let us off at?"

"The United States."

"So how come we're in Canada?" Ginny asked.

"The portal must've gotten confused," Jezebelle said taking out her wand, but Hermione covered her.

"What if the muggles see us?"

"No one lives of Vancouver Island," Jezebelle said as they all took out their wands and apparated away from the island, but what they did not know was that someone wa watching them and they were reporting back to the highest power of the United States government.

"I found them," Darnelle said into a walky talky, "Should I go after them, Mr. President?"

"Not yet," he said, "Potter is coming to the White House soon anyway, meet him there."

"Yes Mr. President," Darnelle said taking out his wand and apparating away from the island.

* * *

"Where the hell are we now?" Ron asked as they turned a corner of an old town. 

"Old City," Harry said as he put his wand away, as did everyone else, and they started to walk the streets.

"We're in Pennsylvania," Jezebelle said smiling as they walked toward a building that had a large bell with a huge crack down the middle, "There's the Liberty Bell."

"Why does it have a huge crack in the middle of it?" Ginny asked interested.

"Because one year after the Revolutionary War, our war for independence, we rang this bell at the top of City Hall," Jezebelle explained as Harry picked up the pace, "but the third time we rang it, the crack formed and we've never rung it since."

"Wow," Ron said suddenly feeling sharp pain in his arm. He looked at his shoulder and noticed that it was bleeding.

"Ron, you've been shot," Ginny said as they finally heard shots being fired. They started to run until a police officer pulled out a mega phone and started to talk.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry turned around and faced the police officers who all had their lights blinking and guns ready to fire.

The police officer came over to Harry and faced him and his friends.

"I need you to get to Washington D.C. as fast as you can," the officer said as Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" Ginny asked folding her arms.

"Because if you don't the world will be in more danger than it already is," the officer said as he handed him an old boot.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ron asked.

"This will get you to Washington D.C.," the officer said running back to the other cops and telling them to put their weapons down.

Harry faced his friends and said, "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"He gave us a Portkey," Ginny said smiling, "He must be from Hogwarts or another wizarding school. I saw a wand inside his coat pocket."

"Alright," Harry said, "One, two, three..."

* * *

"Guys?" Harry asked as everyone got to their feet and counted their heads: everyone was there, "Why did he transport us directly to the White House?" 

"We're more than just inside the White House," Jezebelle said looking around the room they were in. There was a desk in the far end of the room, above the desk were beige drapes, there were three sections of a large window behind the desk, in front of the window was the American Flag, to both the right and the left of the desk were a pair of beaurers with figuriens on top, there were two chairs seated on opposite sides of the desk, and on the floor was a huge red, white, and blue rug with an eagle with a shield with the colors of the american flag, above the eagle's head was a saying in latin and thirteen white clouds, in the eagle's left foot were olive branches and in the eagle's right foot were thirteen arrows.

"We're in the Oval Office," Harry realized.

"What's the Oval Office?" Ginny asked looking at the eagle.

"The Oval Office is the office of the President himself," Harry said trying to find a door somewhere, but there was no door to get out of the office.

"What does this seal mean?" Ginny asked Jezebelle.

"This is the seal for the President," Jezebelle explained, "The American Eagle is holding a ribbon in its beak with the American's motto, "E PLURIBUS UNUM," meaning "Out of many, one." The eagle is holding an olive branch with thirteen olives and thirteen leaves in one foot symbolizing peace and thirteen arrows in the other. They stand for the original thirteen colonies and the arrows symbolize the acceptance of the need to go to war to protect the country. A shield is in front of the eagle that represent the thirteen red and white stripes of the original thirteen colonies with a blue bar above it symbolizing the uniting of the thirteen colonies and it also represents Congress. Above the eagle are thirteen white clouds, thirteen white stars, and many tiny stars. Fifty white stars surround the eagle in a circle on a deep blue field and the words, "Seal of the President of the United States" surround the seal on a tan field."

"Wow, very impressive!" said a man who had walked into the room while Jezebelle was explaining the seal to Ginny. Ginny whipped out her wand, but Harry stopped her.

"I don't think you want to hurt him," Harry said as he almost ran over to the man and hugged him, "Everyone meet the President of the United States."

"How do you know that President?" Ron asked sitting on one of the couches.

"He used to be part of the Order," Harry said as the President sent his body guards away. He went into a drawer and took out his old wand that had been placed in its case many years ago, "He knew everyone in the Order, my parents, Neville's parents, and even Sirius."

"That's right," the President said smiling and giving his wand to Harry, "but once I learned that Voldemort wanted to come after me, I fled to the United States and started to change my life around. I put away my magic, my wand, my old life and focused on getting elected President."

"How long have you been in office?" Jezebelle asked.

"Only two years," he said as Harry examined his wand.

"Does your wand have a phoenix feather in it?" Harry asked taking out his wand.

"Yes it does," the President said walking over to Harry, "Why?"

"Because my wand and Voldemort's wand have phoenix feathers in them," Harry said as there was a spark and the wands made a connection like Harry and Voldemort's did back when he was a fourth year, but this connection was an insight on where Voldemort was and where they needed to go to destroy this amulet. It showed Voldemort talking to his followers and then it switched to an icy region where no one lived and the sun never came out, "Atqasuk."

"Alaska?" the President questioned, "Why do you need to go to Alaska?"

"We need to destroy this amulet before something goes horribly wrong," Harry told him giving the amulet to the President who was suddenly digging through old books to find a picture of the amulet. After a couple seconds of flipping pages, he found the page where the amulet was and he started to read over the page, but one word caught Harry's eye...

"Malfoy?" Harry asked taking the book from the President and reading, "'In the mid 1600's, a lady by the name of Hermione Malfoy owned this amulet until her death in...1897. She, then, disposed of it in a crypt where it was later found by a man Lucius and wife Narcissa, but it has not been seen since."

"1897?" Ginny asked, "How could she have live 297 years?"

"Dumbledore lived almost that long," Harry said which shut Ginny up and made the rest laugh, "So this probably meant that if Hermione kept dating Malfoy, he would've put the amulet on her neck and the magic from the amulet to destroy the earth."

"Let's see who this Hermione Malfoy really is," Ginny said looking through some books that the President had in his office. It took awhile, but Ginny found the right book and she began to look through it and finally found the right page.

"I found it," she said as she began to read, "'Hermione Malfoy was born in 1631 to a rich family of witchcraft practicing Catholics. When her father died in 1642 and then her mother a month later, Hermione took up the craft in order to bring her parents back, but then she met Benjamin Harry Potter who later became her lover. After Benjamin discovered that Hermione was a vampire, he disposed of the amulet so she could never find it and he drove a stake through her heart so she wouldn't terrorize humanity. On his death bed, Benjamin gave the amulet to a local magical family who had a very wealthy breath about them. Lucius, along with his wife Narcissa and son Draco, they optained the amulet and took it for themselves.

"'Meanwhile in the deapths of hell, Hermione became impateint about the use of her amulet and gave to life to seek revenge on the Malfoy's, but when she fell in love with Lucius' brother, Malcolm he gave her lasting life without mortality in exchange for the amulet. When Hermione gave the amulet to him, he turned on her and took her breath away. In March of 1897, Hermione Malfoy, Malcolm Malfoy's wife and lover, finally died after 266 years of terrorizing people in the streets of London, England, the vampire witch was dead,'" Ginny finished, but then she turned the page and it had a message for the person who would ever find it, "'If anyone should ever find this doomsday device, they must go to Atqasuk, Alaska, in the most remote region and destroy beneath the polar icecaps or the world might as well have never existed.'"

"Polar?" Ginny asked as goosbumps went up her arms, "Polar as in ice?"

"It did say polar icecaps," Ron said rolling his eyes, "Dumbass."

"Do you wanna go?" Ginny asked standing up and moving toward Ron, but Harry made her sit back down.

"Can you help us, Mr. President?" Harry asked as the President smiled.

"I think I can make arrangements," he said grinning.

"To Atqasuk or bust."


	9. Tragedy Number Two

**hello everyone**

**Hello Alaska!**

**comment pleez**

**Tragedy Number Two**

"Welcome to Alaska," the President said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jezebelle were sitting in a heliocopter shivering in their fur coats, "It's dark six months out of the year, but it's beautiful."

"How can a place where the sun doesn't come out for half a year be beautiful?" Ron asked as Hermione slapped him on the arm, "What? I'm just saying, where are we going to destroy this thing?"

"A region of Alaska that hasn't been occupied by any human since after Jesus," the President said as Harry and everyone looked at him in wonder.

"Jesus lived in the middle east," Jezebelle said shivering, "How would this impact the United States?"

"Jesus impacted the entire world," the President said.

"Okay, I don't mean to get BACK onto subject," Hermione said as Jezebelle and the President laughed, "But can you tell us how cold it is right now because I think it got colder."

"It did get colder," Jezebelle said blowing air out of her mouth and it literally turned into an icicle in the air and dropped to the floor shattering into a million pieces, "Atqasuk drops twenty to thirty degrees below zero which means anything that we do or eat will be frozen. That's why we need to come here, go to the spot, and destroy this before it gets dark."

"But I thought it was always dark," Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It does get dark," Jezebelle said before the President could speak, "But that doesn't start until tonight, so we need to go to the edge of the continent and destroy it before they come out."

"They?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked in unison.

"You don't want to know," Jezebelle said as she saw the sun, "Anyway, we have about six hours to walk across this waistland of snow and ice and find out spot."

"Why can't the heliocopter take us there?" Ginny asked.

"Because there is a magical barrier," Jezebelle said as a strong wind started to blow, "No muggle appliance is allowed to pass through the barrier. That's why we have to walk."

* * *

They trecked through five feet of snow for four hours straight and they were exhausted; Hermione had frost bite on her fingers, Harry and Ron seemed alright, Ginny loved the cold so she was fine, but Jezebelle was leading the group so she could not have any casualties happen to her. They had two hours left before the sun set and before these mysterious creatures would come out and eat them, but they were still an hour and a half away from the sight, so how would they make it there in time to destroy the amulet and walk back through five feet of snow and now get eaten? 

"Are we almost there?" Hermione asked limping from pain in her thigh.

"We have an hour and a half to go," Jezebelle said as they came upon a frozen lake. She eyed the lake and took a step to make sure it was alright to step on. Even thought it was thirty degrees below zero, the ice could crack at any moment and send someone into the dark abyss of the lake and they would never be seen again.

"Is it alright to move across?" Ginny asked walking next to Jezebelle.

"It should be," Jezebelle said as they started to move across the icy lake. Under their feet they could feel the ice start to move and they could hear the cracking, but they still pressed on. The lake was one hundred and thirty meters wide and very very deep from the look of the murky spooky water. They got to the middle of the lake when they heard an unsettling CRACK!

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking at everyone else, but they were all looking at the lake. The lake was splitting apart; large chunks of snowy ice were starting to move and some cracks went right between people's legs. Ron and Ginny hoped onto one piece of ice, Harry and Hermione on another, and Jezebelle jumped from a very small piece, that was ready to come from under her, to a larger piece that held her weight.

"What do we do?" Ginny yelled as they just floated in the water.

"We need to make it to the lane over there," Jezebelle said pointing to a soild patch of snowy land, "but we need to push the ice pieces to the land. Paddle your way to the land and get off as soon at you know you are on or close enough to the ledge." One by one the ice pieces started to move as the students paddled their ways toward land, but up from under the water came a large killer whale that knocked Ron and Ginny off their piece of ice and into the freezing water. The water against their bodies felt like someone was stabbing them over and over again, but they were afraid to move.

"You need to keep moving or you'll freeze to death," Jezebelle said as she hoped onto dry land along with Harry and Hermione. The ice pieces started to form to the open space and what was once a large opening in the lake now began to get smaller and smaller and they were still in the water. Ron started to paddle faster toward the surface, but Ginny was too fast and got there first. Ginny hopped out of the water and onto land, but Ron was not so lucky. The large hole of the lake was now only a breathing hole in the ice and even that was beginning to be covered by ice.

"Hold on," Harry yelled and pulling out his wand, "I'll get you out. _Bombarda!_" Nothing happened and now the breathing hole was closed. Ron pounded on the ice from underneath, but no one could do anyting about it; the ice was too thick and everytime they had dug a hole into the ice it would automatically freeze over. Ron continued to bang on the ice, but no one could use their magic to get them out.

"Jezebelle, get him out!" Ginny demanded as she shivered under her now wet jacket.

"I can't," Jezebelle answered as Harry wiped away the snow to see Ron who was now just staring at him. Tears rolled down Harry's face as Ron's body just gradually disappeared into the dark abyss of the freezing water, "It's too late for him now. The water has taken him." They were silent for a moment as they took the time to remember Ronald Weasley. Tears flowed from everyone's eyes and as Hermione made a stick cross to put in front of the lake, everyone started to walk away.

Hermione was the last person to join the group.

Ronald Weasley, brother and best friend, was dead.


	10. The Rapid Trumreeshrums

**hello everyone**

**time to meet these creatures!**

**comment pleez**

**The Rapid Trumreeshrums**

"I know that we are all sad about Ron," Jezebelle said about a half hour later, "but we need to focus on this mission. If we don't destroy this amulet we will die along with the rest of the world."

"Give us time," Ginny said weakly, "I lost a brother. I feel the most grief out of everyone. I need time."

"We don't have time!" Jezebelle said, but Ginny did not like that answer so she blasted Jezebelle off her feet with some magic she produced from her fingertips.

"We'll make the damn time," Ginny yelled and everyone stepped back. Everyone knew that Ginny had a mouth, but for her to vocalize her aggression toward Jezebelle, this girl that Ginny barely knew, was something that surprised everyone.

"Excuse me?" Jezebelle asked with an attitude.

"Ron was my brother!" Ginny said calmer, "Have you ever lost someone so dear to you that you're just broken up?"

Jezebelle remained silent.

"Exactly," Ginny said they pressed on regardless of how Ginny and Jezebelle felt about each other.

* * *

"What are these things?" Harry asked Jezebelle about twenty minutes later. 

"No one really knows," Jezebelle said coughing from the wind that began to blow, "These creatures hide beneath the ice and they could pick off each one of us and no one would know and by the time we would notice they were here, half our group would be gone."

"Oh my god," Harry said raising an eyebrow, "So how do we defeat these things?"

"You don't," Jezebelle said as Harry looked at her very concerned, "You try to live." Suddenly Harry noticed a certain unsettlting expression upon Jezebelle's face.

"You've seen these things before haven't you?" Harry asked as Jezebelle eyed him suspiciously, "Haven't you?"

"I created them," Jezebelle said and Harry stopped.

"What?"

"I tried to make a weapon that could stop Voldemort," Jezebelle said as they started to walk again, "But the experiment turned into a complete failure and they turned against me. They ran into the shadows and disappeared and then they came to Alaska where no one could desturb them."

"Can't you stop them?" Harry asked.

"They don't listen to their master anymore," Jezebelle asked as the sun started to set, "They are rapid and dangerous and they shouldn't be messed with."

Suddenly it was dark.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Did night just come upon us without any warning?"

"Yes Hermione," Harry responded in terror, "I think it did and now we're in darkness for 6 months."

A noise broke the talking and the noise came from under their feet.

"What the fuck was that?" Ginny asked running into Hermione's arms.

Jezebelle looked at everyone, "They're here."

There was a lot of thumping and cracking going on from under the ice, but no one say anything until they started seeing shadows pass by their feet and their heads. Harry and Jezebelle looked around to see where they were and Hermione and Ginny huddled together scared as hell, but Ginny became more scared when a shadow suddenly grabbed her leg and started to drag her across the ice and toward an icy cave.

"Get her back!" Jezebelle yelled as Harry took out his wand and fired a spell at the shadow which dropped Ginny and she ran for dear life back to Hermione. Hermione hugged her tightly as the shadow turned around and started to glide toward the girls again, but this time Harry jumped in front of the girls and defended them.

"STOP!" he said and surprisingly the shadow stopped right in front of Harry. The shadow morphed into a creature that no one had ever seen before. It look like a half bear half moose and it had foam dripping from its mouth, its hands were made up of claws and claws only, it had no feet, and it had no face. It looked like a drooling dementor, but creepier.

"How did it respond to Harry and not anyone else?" Jezebelle asked confused.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said still a bit frightened, "but it seems to like Harry or want something."

"What do you want?" Harry asked as the girls ran over to Jezebelle.

"Why are you in our territory?" the shadow spoke in an eerie spine chilling voice. Its voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and made everyone cringe.

"We need to destroy an amulet that my friend discovered in another student's robes," Harry said in a shaky voice, "Please, we need to destroy it in ten mintues and if we don't destroy this, everything will die. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but it means much to us so please let us destroy this before it's too late."

"Fine," it said as Harry cringed, "The spot is over there." The shadow disappeared and Harry let out a huge breath of relief and they all went over to the spot where the shadow pointed to. Jezebelle took out the amulet and gave it to Harry.

"Ginny you have to destroy it," Harry said giving her the amulet. Ginny held it in her hands and closed her eyes. The sky suddenly became very dark and cloudy. Lightning and thunder started to fill the sky and rain started to fall. Ginny opened her eyes and sent a blue streak through her fingertips and into the amulet. The amulet started to shake in her hands, but once it stopped it exploded and sent a ripple through the air and knocked everyone off their feet and also broke the ice. They started to run, but Harry had to pick up Ginny because she had passed out from the blow of the amulet. He picked her up and ran with the others, but they came to a point where they almost ran off a cliff.

"What now?" Hermione asked in panic.

"Everyone apparate back to Hogwarts," Harry said as everyone apparated except him and Ginny. Ginny finally opened her eyes and saw that the ice was cracking and the crack was coming toward them.

"You need to stop this crack or we could flood the world," Harry said as Ginny lifted her hands and spoke an ancient language Harry did not understand, but it seemed to work. The crack disapated and she repaired the ice with an ice power Harry did not know about.

"Let's go home," Ginny said holding Harry's hand as they apparated back home.

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Hermione asked as she nearly pounced on Ginny when she and harry returned.

"Yea," Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is the amulet destroyed?" Jezebelle asked.

"Yes," Ginny said walking over to her and punching her in the face, "THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHER!"

"I didn't kill your brother," Jezebelle said wiping blood that was pouring from her nose.

"IF WE HADN'T GONE TO ALASKA HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE," Ginny yelled, "WE HAD NO REASON TO BE IN ALASKA!"

"Did you want the world to end?" Jezebelle asked as Ginny nearly laughed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD ANYWAY!"

_Shit! _Jezebelle thought.

"I saw your plans," Ginny said as Harry held Jezebelle around the neck so she would not escape, "You just sent us to Alaska to get us killed by those creatures. So now we're going to kill you."

Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at Jezebelle's heart, but Hermione stopped her.

"Let her go."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ginny asked now pointing her wand at Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, "You want to kill me that's fine, but it won't bring him back. No more blood needs to be spilt."

"We didn't spill any," Harry mentioned.

"If we act like this it will," Hermione said as Harry let Jezebelle go. Hermione turned to Jezebelle and said, "if you ever come back or I see your face I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Jezebelle asked folding her arms.

"Yea and a promise," Hermione said as Jezebelle forfeited her wand and disappeared. Hermione walked out of the room and walked the halls of the castle sobbing, but no one followed her. Hermione was taking Ron's death harder than Ginny was, but they left her alone for now.


	11. Tila and Draco

**hello everyone**

**time to meet a new character and you'll love her**

**comment pleez**

**Tila and Draco**

Almost a month had passed since Ron's death and everyone was back to their normal selves, except for Harry and Hermione who were still feeling groggy from the past month, so mostly they just mopped around the castle. The year was almost over and Harry and Hermione did not want to end the year feeling miserable and it was the last year they had at this castle, so Harry took Hermione out to Hogsmeade to have a good time and they did. Harry bought her candy from Honeydukes, butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks, and joke books from Zonko's Joke Shop, which cheered Hermione up so much that her face was practically glowing. Harry brought Hermione back to Hogwarts where she was greeted by sympathetic friends.

"Well aren't you two lovey dovey!" a voice said from behind the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal a girl wearing the slutiest clothes anyone had ever seen.

"Tila," Hermione said folding her arms, "I see they let you out of prison."

"Prison?" Harry asked.

"They put her in a muggle prison because she exposed herself in public and then lied about," Hermione said adding, "and she opened an illegal whore house where she got illegal drugs and killed ten people. Did I miss anything?"

"No," Tila said. She was tall, had brown eyes, long wavy caramel hair with side bangs, she had olive skin, she was wearing a plad mini skirt that stopped six inches above her knee, her shirt was a white tang top that had a green snake on the front of it, her socks went past her knees, her highheeled were not meant to be worn, she was a perfect hourglass figure, she was also wearing dark eyeliner, dark red lipstick, she had a big butt, big breasts, she was chewing bubble gum, and she had earphones in her ears, "So how are you Harry?"

"I was better before I saw you," Harry said as everyone laughed.

"You know you want me," Tila flirted as she walked around him and grabbing various parts of Harry's slender body that he preferred not to be touched, "Everyone does."

"There's only one person I want and you're not her," Harry said shoving her into the crowd and walking away.

"What should we do?" Giles asked. Giles was Tila's little henchman and hedid everything and anything that Tila told him to do.

"We stick to the plan," Tila said folding her arms and blowing a bubble, "Tonight and tomorrow both of them will get laid and I will get paid."

"What if that doesn't work?" Giles asked frightened as everyone started to walk away.

"Believe me," Tila said smiling and blowing another bubble, "My plan always works."

* * *

"Why does Tila want me?" Harry asked Hermione as they hibernated in the common room, "I mean what could I possibly offer to her?" 

"All she wants is to get laid," Hermione answered with a gimace, "she doesn't care about a real relationship. All she cares about is banging the last two guys at Hogwarts."

"Which are?" Harry asked as Hermione slapped him over the head.

"YOU AND DRACO YOU ASS!" Hermione yelled as several people came in to hear the last word of that sentence and they started to laugh, "You and Draco are the only two people in this entire castle who haven't slept with Tila and I bet I know what she's going to do."

"Can you fill me in?" Harry asked as Hermione sighed.

"Whenever she sleeps with someone, their energy is drained once they're done," Hermione said as Harry started to connect the dots, "So I gather that Tila is a dark witch who drains everyone's power by sleeping with her. You can't let her sleep with you or Draco or you guys won't have any life left."

"Why should I be worried about Malfoy?" Harry asked folding his arms looking rather oncfused.

"Because after Draco she's going to come after you," Hermione said worried, "Please, just do this for me."

"Look I'm flattered and everything, but I think that Malfoy can handle himself on this one," Harry said walking toward the stairs, but Hermione stapped him on this comment.

"Are you this selfish?"

"What?" Harry asked turning around.

"Are you selfish?" Hermione asked looking rather upset.

"Selfish? What are you talking about?" Harry asked walking toward her.

"Answer the damn question!" Hermione said now very pissed off, "Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm not selfish," Harry retorted back, "I just said that Malfoy could handle himself."

"You'd rather put Malfoy in harms way to save your own skin?" Hermione asked almost to the point of tears.

"Precisely," Harry said turning back around and walking toward his dormitory stairs.

"Would you do that with me?" Hermione asked as Harry stopped. He turned around and just stared at Hermione with solemn eyes. He did not answer her which gave her his answer. "Bastard!" She ran out of the common room crying and Harry felt sorry, but he just shrugged it off and went to bed.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting by the fire contemplating whether to go to Harry and apologize to him for all the rotten things he had done over the years or to just continue with the plan his parents had laid out for him. He was so frustrated and worried about his own problems, he did not hear the portrait hole open. He got up, ran his hands through his greasy hair, and turned around startled to see Tila standing in front of him with a malace grin on her sunkin face.

"Don't do that!" Draco said going over and packing his books for the next school day, "You always scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Tila said pacing in front of the fire, "So where's your girlfriend?"

Draco did not answer at first, but he responded with a tearful, "She died a couple of months ago."

"I'm so sorry," Tila said walking over to him and rubbing his shoulders, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Draco turned around and was nose to nose with Tila, but she dared not make any sudden movements; the whole point of the plan to hypnotize them with her piercing eyes before making a move and they had to make the move or otherwise the plan would not work. He gazed into her eyes, but quickly turned away which made Tila angry. She merely shrugged it off and went over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I can help with whatever you're going through," Tila said softly, "my boyfriend had died of couple months ago, but it's easy to move on."

"It is?" Draco asked looking into her eyes. Tila's plan was working.

"Yes it is," Tila said walking around him and randomly touching his face with her long fingers, "Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes," Draco said as Tila stopped in front of him, leaned her head in, and quickly pulled away.

"I don't know," Tila said walking to the portrait hole.

"Wait! Don't go!" Draco cried. BINGO! The plan was now set. Tila was no in control. She had hypnotized Draco and soon Draco would be leading her to his bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Tila asked as she walked over to him. He nearly took her head off as he attacked her lips and pushed her onto one of the leather couches. Draco continued to kiss her as his left wandered up her shirt, but she stopped him and said, "Not down here. Everyone can see."

"Come with me," Draco said grabbing her hand and leading her to his room. Success had been made. The last phase to get paid, but not with money. He led her to his bedroom and shut the door so hard, pictures on the wall fell off. He kissed her all the way to the bed where he laid her down and climbed ontop of her and worked her shirt off. Her white blouse came off and Draco kissed the middle of her chest making his way to her breast and kissing it gently. He stopped kissing her, got off of her and took her shoes off; her socks were next as he took them off slowly and gently rubbing his hands over her smooth legs. He pulled her skirt off and was surprised to see no underwear; not even a thong, but Draco had no idea who she was. He had no idea about her past and he had no idea about his future.

She got off the bed, stood in front of Draco, turned him around, and pushed him onto the bed where she stradled him and started to kiss him again. He wrapped his hands around her back and worked off her bra, but once it was off he marveled at her d-cup breasts and could not help himself. He pulled her down and sucked on one of her breasts, but she stopped him, got off of him and started to work his pants off. She unbuckled his pants, took off his belt, threw it on the floor, slid his pants off, threw them onto the floor, and kissed his tomach. She kissed his hard muscular stomach as she worked his boxers off, but she did not work them off with her hands; she worked them off with her mouth. One leg at a time, she pulled his boxers off as Draco moaned slightly, but the action was yet to happen.

She climbed back ontop of him and kissed him. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Draco said.

"Tell me you want me," Tila said thrusting her hips forward and back.

"I want you," Draco said moaning.

"I'm all yours," Tila said as a long snake like tongue came out of her mouth and into Draco's. The snake like tongue started to suck everything out of Draco, but he could do nothing. He sat there gazing into her eyes almost not knowing what was going on. When her snake like tongue went back into her mouth, Draco's eyes were glazed over; his body was limp, his eyes in a state of shock, and his mouth wide open. She got off of him, put all her clothes back on, and headed for the door, "You didn't taste as good as my last victim." She spit onto the floor, causing the wooden floor to incinerate, and left the room.

Hermione, about five minutes later, came out of hiding and went over to Draco. She could not believe that Draco fell for it. She seduced him into having sex and yet they did not have any and Tila was no dark witch at all. She went over to the burnt part of the floor, gathered a sample, and put it into a vile. It almost broke the glass vile, but Hermione managed to carry it all the way back to the common room.

Once Hermione was in the safety of the common room, she ran up to Harry's dorm where he was sitting in his bed reading a book about ancient magical rabbits and placed the hot vile into his hands.

"OW!" Harry said shoving it back into Hermione's hands, "What the fuck is that?"

"Tila's spit," Hermione said as Harry made a disgusted face.

"What are you doing with it?" Harry asked putting the book on his night stand.

"I'm going to test it," Hermione said as Harry rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. He ignored her the rest of the night, but Hermione went to the library to do research. She was so awake, she could not even close her eyes until she found out what Tila was or could be. She looked through thousands of books before coming upon on that read _Ancient and Scary Creatures You Will Never Meet._ Hermione popped open the book and looked through ans read every ancient creature, but none of them had acid spit until she came to the end of the book where she was found a creature so rare, hunters would kill to have their tongue. She shut the book, returned all the other books to their rightful spot, ran out of the library with the book in her arms and ran right into the common room at four in the morning.

Harry was in a dead sleep when Hermione came bursting in, waking several of the other boys who were sleeping, but she did not care. This was too important.

"Go to bed," Harry said frowning and tried to go to sleep.

"This is important," Hermione said turning him around again, "I know how Draco died."

"How?" Harry asked, "Humor me."

"His energy was not drained from him," Hermione said as Harry was starting to fall back asleep, "His testosterone was drained from his body."

Suddenly Harry was awake, "What?" Several of the other boys woke up as well.

"His testosterone was drained from every inch of his body," Hermione said showing Harry the page with the creature on it.

"A succubus?" Seamus asked confused and yawning.

"I saw a snake like tongue come out of her mouth," Hermione said as all the boys stuck out their tongues in disgust, "Yea I know. That tongue drained the testosterone from his body and left him to die. He was dead when I went over to his bed. His eyes were glazed and everything."

"Why were you in there in the first place?" Neville asked curiously.

"I didn't trust her and since Harry was not man enough to go tell Draco of his demis he might still be alive," Hermione said as Harry shoved the book at Hermione.

"I don't care," Harry said falling back into this pillow.

"She's going to come after you next," Hermione said as the other boys looked worried, but Harry just passed it off.

"How do you know?"

"A succubus only attacks during a full moon," Hermione explained, "She picks two victims among many and she 'sleeps' with each of them during a full moon. Tonight was a full moon and tomorrow is a full moon. Be very careful Harry. Her eyes will draw you in and once you're in there's no coming out of it."


	12. Tila's Next Victim

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 12**

**comment pleez**

**Tila's Next Victim**

That morning Draco was buried among the other tombstones in the cemetery near the school and very frequently Hermione went out and merely sat near the stone and talked to it like it had ears and mouth to respond back to her, but it remained silent. Harry always saw her near that stone which made him angry the point where Harry was almost trying to control her into not talking to that dreaded tombstone. Throughout the day Hermione kept tabs on Tila and on Harry to make sure they were not going to run off together, but Hermione kept eyes on Tila the most. Hermione followed her everywhere she went and made sure that no one else was going to die because of her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked pulling her over to one side of the hallway.

"I'm following Tila," Hermione said starting to walk away from Harry, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why are you stalking her?" Harry asked as he pulled her into a closet to talk to her privately.

"Because tonight she will kill you," Hermione said as Harry again just blew it off, "I'm making sure that she doesn't kill anyone else."

"I'm not going to die," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Get your mind out of the clouds and back to earth where it belongs!"

"But Harry..." Hermione started.

"NO!" Harry yelled, "YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NONSENSE! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE, NOW GO TO YOUR DORM AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Hermione looked at him very distraught and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry did not feel the lease bit sorry for her; she was getting on his nerves. Harry was not going to die; he was HARRY POTTER: the boy who lived, but was that going to be enough? Harry went through the rest of the day pondering whether or not to go to Hermione and ask for evidence about Tila's long disgusting tongue, but he only stayed back on the side lines and watched her talk to Hagrid about her experience with both Tila and Harry. Hagrid could only say so much to comfort Hermione who was now crying into his big scratchy beard. She came out of Hagrid's hut with a solemn look on her face and Harry ran after her. 

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked as they headed for the school.

"Nothing," Harry said as Hermione pulled him over into a pumpkin patch and into a hidden grassy area which she only knew about. The grassy area was filled with little daisies that popped out of the ground to greet Hermione, but they went back into the ground when they looked at Harry, "What is this place?"

"It's my secret getaway," Hermione asked as she threw her school bag onto a newly thought up bench that appeared from twigs and grass, "Why are you acting this way? You never used to be so arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant," Harry said as Hermione looked at him with a look for disgust that he could lie to her face.

"Just because you're 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived' doesn't make it right to dismiss your friends," Hermione said as she started to pick off grass and smell it, "You could die."

"Hermione every wizard stays alive," Harry said as he headed toward the exit from the garden, but he stopped when Hermione said, "So where's Ron?"

"What?"

"If every wizard is alive, where is Ron?" Hermione asked tears streaming down her face.

"He's somewhere out there," Harry said turning back around.

"So that's why you have been acting so dismissive," Hermione said finally understanding why Harry was acting so strange.

"Dismissive?" Harry asked throwing his bag on the ground, "I'm not dismissive! When have I ever been dismissive?"

"Ever since we got back from Alaska you've been acting weird," Hermione said as Harry got angry.

"I'm not acting weird," Harry said grabbing his bag and leaving the garden.

"HE'S DEAD HARRY!" Hermione yelled, "STOP FIGHTING IT!"

* * *

Harry stormed into the common room and sat on one of the couches in front of the fire. All he could see was Ron's face in his head, but he immediately blocked it out until Hermione came in.

She threw her bag on top of him to get his attention.

"What was that for?"

"How can you deny it?" she yelled.

"Deny what?" Harry said throwing her bag back at her face.

"You can't accept the fact that he is dead," Hermione said as Harry walked away from her and toward the staircase, "Why can't you accept it?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Harry screamed and Hermione fell silent, "HE'S GONE! MY BEST MATE IS GONE! HOW CAN I EVER ACCEPT THAT?"

"It's hard, but you have to try," Hermione said walking toward him, but he only backed away.

"No," Harry said taking something out of his pocket and staring at it, "No more pain. No more suffering. I'm done!" He dropped the object onto the floor and ran up the stairs before Hermione could catch him. She looked onto the floor and picked up a Golden Snitch that he had dropped, but she did not get the relevance of it until she heard voices coming from upstairs. She rushed up to Harry's dorm and went to barge into his room, but found that the door had been locked with ancient magic Hermione did not know.

"Tell me you want me," Tila said to Harry.

"I want you," Harry said as Hermione put her ear to the door. She pounded on the door as hard she could until she broke through the wooden door, but unfortunately Tila's tongue was already down Harry's throat killing him inch by inch. Hermione broke through the door and grabbed a wooden plank to wedge into Tila's heart, but Harry had already down that to her. He had a knife stashed in the back of his pants and he stabbed her straight through the heart. She screamed at the top of his lungs and burst into flames as Harry got up, dusted himself off, coughed a bit, and then looked at Hermione who tossed him his shirt that he was not wearing. 

"How did you know?" Hermione asked surprised as Harry slipped his shirt back on.

"I did research on Malfoy's death and found that only a succubus could suck all the testosterone out of a male," Harry said coughing a bit more, "and Tila was the last one to see and be with Malfoy so I figured it was her." 

"Here you dropped this," Hermione said giving Harry back the Golden Snitch, but Harry looked at it like he had no idea why she was holding this.

"I didn't drop it," Harry said pulling it out of his pocket, "I have it right here." Hermione looked at hers and then looked at Harry's; there was something strange going on. Hermione rushed down the stairs to find Ron standing there with his hand held out like he was supposed to be receiving something. Hermione and Harry stared at him in awe as Hermione handed him the Golden Snitch.

"Thanks I must've dropped it on the way down here," Ron said tossing it in his hands and putting it into his pocket.

"Down from where?" Harry asked looking up at the sky.

"All the way," Ron said smiling and spreading beautiful white feathery wings, "I'm not an official angel who is here to help you with your mission."

"Mission?" Harry asked, "What mission?"

"To rid the world of evil," Ron said as there was a sound from the hallway. They opened the door that led out of the common room and saw something go down the hallway. They quickly closed up the door and wondered what that thing was.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked as Harry shrugged his shoulders, but Ron looked at Harry and Harry only.

"Your next mission," Ron said as all three of them stared at the door wandering whether they were going to attack and win against this beast or whether they were going to attack and he massacred.


	13. The Return of TMR

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 13**

**comment pleez**

**the quotes that are being used are obviously not mine**

**The Return of TMR**

"What do you think that thing was?" Hermione asked Harry the next day. It was finally the weekend, but they could hardly relax since Ron had sent them of this new mission, they did not even know what that thing was let alone how to kill it.

"I don't know," Harry repsonded looking through several books about what they saw, "but all I know is whatever that thing was it wasn't anything good."

Suddenly there was a boom from the other side of the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione jumped, but they both got up and opened the portrait hole to find Hagrid standing there with a dead rooster in his hand.

"What happened to it?" Hermione asked out of sympathy.

"It was choked," Hagrid said as Harry looked at him funny and sat him down on the couch which cracked under his weight, "I was out in my garden and all of a sudden I heard it yelp and it fell over dead."

"You didn't see anyone choke it?" Hermione asked giving Hagrid a large towel to wipe his eyes with.

"No," Hagrid sobbed. Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes and then back at Hagrid who got up and went over to the portrait hole. As soon as Hagrid left, Hermione turned to Harry with concern in her eyes.

"What dowe do?" she asked pleadingly, "If it is him, we have to stop him now before this thing goes as far as it did back then."

"I know," Harry said searching for a book that was stuffed into a bookshelf.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as he pulled out a book and opened it to a desired page that was dogeared. He opened to it and showed it to Hermione, "Time travel will get us nowhere."

"We can go back to our senond year and find out if he really is back," Harry suggested, "if we don't do this we may risk the entire school. We need to make sure that this isn't the monster I battled and if it is we need to alert everyone."

Hermione pondered for a moment and then took out her Time Turner. She looked at it and gave it to Harry who placed it ontop of his book page and read the incantation. A blue electrical portal opened right in front of the portrait hole, but no one jumped in at first.

"Ready?" Harry asked taking ahold of Hermione's hand.

"Harry, I don't know," Hermione said as Harry kissed her.

She paused, not knowing what to do, but Harry reassured her, "Everything will be fine." Hermione let out tears of fear and ran in with Harry. To Hermione and Harry, it felt like they were hurdling into an unknown dimension; colors flashed before their eyes as well as objects and places, but where they landed was no familiar than the place they had left.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as the portrait hole opened as the trio rushed in. Harry and Hermione hid behind one of couches wondering what was going on.

"You're a Parselmouth why didn't you tell us?" Ron said.

"I'm a what?" Harry said folding his arms.

"A _Parselmouth!"_ Ron said, "You can talk to snakes."

"I know," Harry said, "I meanthat's the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley as the zoo once--long story--but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil..."

"Do you remember this?" Harry asked Hermione softly trying not to blow their cover.

"Yea," Hermione said to him, "Look at my hair!" Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation.

"It matters," Hermione said, speaking with a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House if a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," Ron said, "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-grandson or something.."

"But I'm not," Harry said, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove," Hermione said, "He lived a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." Suddenly Hermione and Harry were sucked into another portal and this time they were transported to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't remember this," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"That's because you were petrified," Harry said as the past Harry started to point out things to Ron.

"The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk-_-a giant serpent! _That's _why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue..."

Harry looked up at the beds around him.

"Tha basilisk killed people by looking at them. But no one's died---because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it thorough his camera..."

"Oh my god!" Hermione said pointing to the bed that Harry and Ron were sitting on. She crawled over to the bed and poked her head over the top of it and gazed upon herself petrified on the bed. She began to cry until Harry and Ron got up and she slipped under the bed as they walked out of the room.

"You're dangerous to be around you know that?" Harry asked as a teacher came in and looked at them both.

"Harry and who is this?" said the teacher.

"Hermione's twin sister," Harry said helping Hermione to her feet, "She wanted to see her cousin."

"Well visiting hours are over," said the teacher.

"We're sorry," Harry said leading Hermione out of the room. They turned the corner and hid in a crevice.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"You should be," Harry said looking around to make sure no one was coming, "We have to get back to our time." Hermione took out her Time-Turner and started to turn it forward, but it was malfunctioning.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Hermione said trying to turn it, but instead they opened another portal and this time they landed not in their future, but in Harry's past. They landed in Godric's Hollow the night Harry's parents were killed. Harry pulled Hermione behind one of the couches and watched as his parents ate a peaceful dinner. Harry started to get up to go over to his parents, but Hermione forced him to stay behind the couch.

"Look how happy you guys are," Hermione said as Harry started to cry.

"Yea I know," Harry said wiping his eyes as another portal opened and they traveled back to the mid 1800's where they found a straw roofed house and a poorly kept lawn, but what was inside the house disturbed both him and Hermione.

"We were transported back too far," Hermione as the door opened and Harry took Hermione's hand and ran into a nearby forest, "we transported to Voldemort's past."

"Let's get out of here," Harry said as they apparated to their own time. It took awhile, but they eventually arrived back in the common room where they found a dark figure sitting on the steps leading to the dormitories. Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder; he turned around and took out his wand, pushing Hermione behind him.

"How sentimental," the man said, "a boy trying to save his girl, but I'm afraid that that won't work this time."

"This time?" Harry questioned still keeping his wand leveled with the stranger's chest.

"Come on do I have to remind you?" the figure laughed throwing a black book at Harry. Harry still held his wand, but looked inside of the book finding nothing, but he flipped the book over and saw three words that brought back horrible nightmares rather than memories: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"That's right," Tom said taking off his hood revealing the face of Voldemort instead of his sixteen-year-old self, "I'm back!"


	14. Tragedy Number Three

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 14**

**comments pleez**

**Tragedy Number Three**

"Tom..." Hermione managed to say before Voldemort sent her flying across the room and into a chair.

Harry placed his wand at Voldemort's neck. "I'm the one you want!"

"That may be true," Voldemort said smacking Harry's wand out of his hand and grabbing his neck, "but I think I'm going to sever your love for this girl first."

"I don't love her," Harry said as Voldemort stuck his large hand inside of Harry's chest and objected. Harry screamed so loud, other students came down only to see a green light coming toward them.

"I disagree," Voldemort said as Harry kept cringing, "you love her so much you would die for her."

"Really?" Hermione asked as Voldemort dropped Harry who was now squirming on the floor toward Hermione and laid in her arms.

"Yes," Harry said kissing her.

"Aw," Voldemort said taking out a sword, "I've never used one of these before, but they are massively sharp and that's all I care about." He raised the sword above his head, ready to stab Harry, when suddenly he stumbled backwards with a sword in his back. He fell to the ground and saw Ron there, with his wings spread proudly.

"Come one," he said propping Hermione and Harry to their feet, "he won't stay that way for long." The portrait hole opened and all three of them ran out before Voldemort got up, pulled the sword out of his back, cursed very loudly, and went hunting for Harry and Hermione.

* * *

"I will find you Potter!" Voldemort yelled through the halls of Hogwarts, but he just could not seem to find Harry who was hiding up in Dumbledore's office with Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you," Harry said to Ron hugging him.

"No problem," Ron said as Harry stood there with Hermione in his arms, just hugging her. "I always knew you guys would end up together."

"Really?" Hermione asked as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They froze when there was a loud rapping on the door with an evil presence on the other side.

"I want you to hide," Harry said to Hermione when the door burst open and Ron was blast back into the top most level of Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione were faced with two choices: fight or stand there and die. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry who nodded and drew their wands, but Hermione or Harry never had a chance to say a spell because at the same time they were both struck by swords Voldemort had hidden in his cloak. Suddenly everything froze to a standstill and somehow Harry was the only one not frozen. He fell to the ground, gasping for air, when several guardians came down and healed him.

"Hello Harry," said one who pulled the sword out of his stomach.

"Did you all do that?" Harry asked as the second angel shook his head.

"No, you did."

"You have special powers Harry," the first angel said, "but I'm afraid that you have to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Harry asked standing up.

"You need to choose between the fate of the world," the second angel said pointing to Voldemort, "or your girlfriend." He looked at Hermione who was bend over in the air with the sword through her stomach.

"You want me to choose?" Harry asked crying, "why can't I have both?"

"Because if Voldemort dies," the first angel explained, "he can always come back as he has showed us and we need you fight him and you can't do that with a girlfriend."

"What place do you have to tell me what I must have?" Harry argued. "I love her and I will do anything to keep her alive."

"If you keep her alive, she's going to die in the future by Voldemort."

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Voldemort; how was he supposed to choose between the evil and the lover. He did not want Voldemort to kill her, but he did not want her to go. He had made up his mind. He cried and said, "I choose..." and just then his hands glowed yellow, but the guardians had hardly noticed. He had a plan. "I choose Voldemort."

"Alright," the guardian said unfreezing the scene. Hermione fell back against Dumbledore's desk and Ron finally woke from being unconscious. Ron rushed down the stairs and stayed with Hermione while she was still breathing.

"You can't win," Harry said throwing his wand aside and making fists.

"Fists don't affect me," Voldemort laughed as yellow beams appeared from Harry's palms.

"You can't win," Harry said again blasting Voldemort against the wall until he had turned to dust and blown out the window, but by the time Harry went back to Hermione she was already dead. Harry removed the sword and placed his hands over Hermione's wound, but it did nothing. Harry thought that this new power was the heal Hermione, but it was only for defeating Voldemort. Harry took Hermione in his arms and began to cry and suddenly her eyes opened.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you too," he said back kissing her lips.

"Don't forget me," she said smiling.

"I would never forget you," Harry said holding her until her eyes closed and she went limp. Tears filled both Harry and Ron's eyes as Harry bent over and cried on Hermione's chest while Ron cried on Harry's back.

* * *

They buried Hermione near the castle a few days later where the whole student body and faculty body congratulated Harry on defeating Voldemort and gave their condolences toward Hermione. Harry could not believe that she was dead; the love of his life, he waited to tell her that he loved her when they graduated, but now he would never get to chance to marry her because he chose to kill evil instead of being with his lover. Harry after tried to kill himself so many times, but he could not bear the fact that he would have to face Hermione in heaven for leaving earth too early. He wrote a letter to her grave everyday and buried it under the surface and every morning he would visit her grave and there would be a letter from her telling him to hold on and stay on earth until it was his time to go.

Ron was told to go back to heaven to be with the other angels, so he gave Harry a big hug and flew up into the bright blue abyss never to be seen or heard from again. Upon graduation day, Harry sat in his dormitory thinking about how this year would be different without Hermione and without Ron, but then, he thought, where would the adventure lie? He had been to the United States of America and Alaska, he had destroyed an amulet that could have destroyed the world, Hermione saved him from an evil succubus taht could have killed him, and yet he still could not save her. Harry sat in the first seat of the row that afternoon, and pondered about what he was going to say to the entire student bosy about his experiences throughout this year. When his name was called, Harry took a deep breath and walked up tio the pulpit to give his speech.

The crowd sat patiently while Harry stood up there with his stomach turning on the inside and his face began to perspire.

"My fellow graduates," he started almost choking on his words, "I'm privledged to be speaking on not only my behalf, but of two close friends of mine who are not here today. Throughout the years at this school, many people saw three very different children wondering around campus together, never by ourselves unless the occassion called for it. The other two people who were supposed to be here, but are now buried in the ground are my two closest friends." The crowd waited patiently for Harry to gather himself, for he was starting to tear.

"What happened to them?" cried a student.

Harry was hesitant about answering, but he went along and answered his question, "Ron Weasley died when we were in Alaska. The President of the United States, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Jezebelle, and myself were in Alaska because we were supposed to destroy an amulet that threatened the life of the world and the ice over the river cracked into a million pieces. Everyone escaped, except Ron who fell into the dark abyss of the cold river. No one could pull him out before the ice froze over and we could not reach him. By the time we found him under the ice, it was too late and he sank to the bottom of the river. Hermione and I were so much in love, we didn't want to tell Ron. I loved her so dearly. I wanted to marry her after we graduated. She died on Voldemort's behalf. She was stabbed by a sword and I couldn't do a thing about it. I didn't tell her that I loved her until she was dying. This year has been filled with sadness and jofulness and with all the drama that has happened this year I'm surprised that we all are still alive. I wish everyone the best of luck in the future and luck to your present and future families. Congratulations to everyone!"

The whole crowd clapped and stood as Harry got off the stage, but he was confronted by someone he did not expect.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as the crowd stood on the tips of their toes waiting to see if it was really her. Apparently Harry really moved the crowd with his story about his love for her.

"Yes it really is me," Hermione said smiling, "They sent me back because according to them I died an unnatural death."

"I can't believe you're back," Harry said smiling so widely that he was afraid that his mouth was permanantly going to stay that way. "So are you definitely staying?"

"Yea," she said smiling. "I'm staying for good."

"Well since you're staying," Harry said to her bending down on one knee and pulling out a ring. "Hermione I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Will you marry me?"

Everyone sitting in their seats were on edge waiting for Hermione's answer, even the teachers were waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"SAY YES!" someone yelled at her. Hermione smiled and brought Harry back to his feet.

"How long have you been waiting to ask me this?" Hermione asked.

"Since the beginning of the year," Harry said, "I wanted to wait until we graduated to ask you."

"Wow," Hermione said as people kept yelling at her to accept Harry's proposal. "Alright, everyone calm down. Do you want me to say yes?"

"YES!" everyone yelled as Hermione smiled.

"You better give them what they want," Harry said smiling as Hermione laughed.

"Alright," Hermione said holding out her left hand. "Yes I will marry you." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione very passionately. Everyone gave them a standing ovassion as they kissed and hugged as they prepared to combine their two lives into one.


	15. Two Separate Lives

**heyy everyone**

**here's the last chapter**

**comment would be nice**

**Two Separate Lives**

A year had passed since Harry's graduation and he was living it up like he was sultan of a kingdom; he owned a mansion just outside London and near the train station, he worked as a part-time Auror and part-time teacher at Hogwarts as Quidditch instructor, he owned several expensive cars such as a Lamborghini and a Mercedes, and he was married to the most wonderful girl he had ever met.

Hermione worked at a day care center on weekends while she worked at Hogwarts during the week, she had one daughter they named Abagail because she was Harry's pride and joy, she used her magic openly in front Muggles which did not care, and to Harry's surprise Hermione was expecting another child.

But while money was tight, Harry worked as a bootlegger, selling alcohol to illegal companies and selling it to countries that had banned alcohol which helped pay the bills and pay for food. Harry earned around ten thousand sickles for working as an Auror, but as a bootlegger her earned double that every week, and as for Hermione; she worked at a gentleman's club where she made at least four hundred a night, but one policy that Hermione and Harry had was that they did want to expose their secret lives to their graduated friends, to their daughter when she got old enough, and especially to the wizarding world.

They kept in touch with a few of their classmates including Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny who married a wealthy bank owner who owned several chains of banks across the county they lived in. Ginny eventually had three kids who also went to Hogwarts when they were old enough. Everyone who had graduated eventually went back to Hogwarts to either teach or just to visit, but the ones who taught there experienced strange deja vu everyday, especially Harry. Harry saw strange things out of the corner of his eye; he saw flashes of green light from his days of fighting with Hogwarts, he saw strange images of the basilisk and the graveyard, he had dreams of his children dying and of Godric's Hollow, and he dreampt about his parents just being alive again and how different his life would have been if his parents would have raised him.

* * *

It was September and finally Abagail had gotten her letter. She ran into the kitchen that Saturday morning and yelled at her parents so loud, Hermione put her hand over her daughter's mouth to silence her.

"What's that?" Harry asked drinking his coffee.

"It's the letter from Hogwarts," Abagail said excitedly. She handed the letter to ehr parents who read it and hugged their daughter tightly.

"Who's going to take her to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked looking at Harry who nearly spit out his coffee.

"I don't know," he answered looking at his watch and getting up. "I have to go. I will be back tomorrow morning. When you are in Diagon Alley, please be careful, I hear that trolls are being trained to run the stores."

"NO?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Only what I've read from the _Prophet_."

"I thought you didn't read that garbage," Hermione said as Harry kissed her and his daughter goodbye and went to work at the Ministry.

"What's Diagon Alley, mommy?" Abagail asked.

Hermione took her daughter's hand and headed for the fireplace. "You'll see." She took a hand full of Floo Powder and soon they were on their way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"What's next on your list, dear?" Hermione asked Abagail as she tried to carry all her things for school.

"Uh I think it's Ollivander's," she replied as they rounded the corner and came upon a magical creatures shop where they stopped and looked at the pets in and outside of the store.

"What animal do you want?" Hermione asked her daughter as she looked at a cat that resembled Crookshanks down to the last hair.

"I want a..." she started. She had difficulty deciding what animal she wanted and then she saw a sapphire colored animal in the store, so she went in and looked at the animal. "I want this one."

"I'm not getting you a dragon," Hermione told her daughter as her response drew up the store manager to her side.

"You know this is a dragon?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Hermione said not looking at the man's face.

"Hermione?" the man asked which made Hermione turn and stare in Charlie Weasley's face. Charlie's hair was so long; it was down to his shoulders, he had his eyebrow and his lip pierced, and what surprised Hermione the most was that Ron and Charlie could have been twins.

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed hugging her long time friend. "I thought you lived in Romania?"

"No I moved back here when I heard of Ron's death and I stayed here," Charlie said looking at Hermione's daughter. "Who is this?"

"This is Abagail," Hermione said as Charlie shook her hand. "We're shopping for her first day of Hogwarts."

"I gather you married Harry?" Charlie guessed as Hermione laughed.

"Yea," she answered.

"Your daughter looks exactly like Harry," Charlie said as Hermione nodded in agreement. "And I see that you are expecting another."

"Yea," Hermione said rubbing her growing stomach. "My third. Abagail is the oldest, then followed by my son, and then my second daughter."

"Congratulations," Charlie said kneeling down to Abagail's level. "Do you want a dragon?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I can give this one to you," Charlie said giving her a red and blue dragon that blew fire out of its nostrils. "You can have this one for free and you can name him whatever you want."

"How big will this thing grow?" Hermione asked with big eyes.

"It's not a pure bred, so he should only grow to be about three feet tall," Charlie said understanding Hermione's position.

"Thank god," Hermione said looking at her watch. "We should go. We still have to get her a wand and get some more books."

"Make sure you stop at the pub before you walk out of Diagon Alley," Charlie said mentioned.

"I will if time permits." Charlie placed the tiny dragon in a box and gave it to Abagail.

"I hope your years at Hogwarts are as rewarding as ours were," Charlie said to Abagail who merely smiled and hid behind her mother.

"I'm so glad we ran into each other," Hermione said hugging Charlie. "Good luck with your business here."

"Good luck with Harry and your family," Charlie said kissing Hermione on the cheek and waving goodbye as Hermione and Abagail left the store.

* * *

"Hello?" Hermione called. "Mr. Ollivander?" A scruffy old man popped out from around the corner and gazed upon Hermione and upon Harry's child.

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Ollivander said hugging Hermione. "How have you been?"

"I have been great what about you? You still own this dump?" Hermione joked.

"This dump is my life," Mr. Ollivander said looking Abagail. "Who is this?"

"This is Abagail," Hermione said as Mr. Ollivander looked into her eyes.

"She has a great future ahead of her," he said smiling and going over to the right wing of the store. He pulled out a dusty box and gave the wand to Abagail who just held it in her hands. "Give it a wave."

Abagail waved the wand for the first time and accidentally sent the store bird awall and it started flying all around the store.

"Perhaps this one," Mr. Ollivander said handing her a Rosewood wand. Abagail waved it and broke all the windows in the store. She placed it on the table and backed away. Mr. Ollivader merely laughed.

"I wonder," he said smiling. He handed her another wand made of Beech and had a single piece of unicorn hair in it. Abagail gave it a wave and fixed everything in the store; the windows and the bird went back to sleeping. "This is the wand for her. Abagail, you are a very special girl and you will do great things with this wand." She smiled and went to see what else was in the store, but Hermione was concerned.

"She won't turn out to be like my husband will she?"

"I don't think so," Mr. Ollivander said smiling as she started to levitate boxes and boxes of wands. "She's more powerful than Mr. Potter. If anything students at Hogwarts should be afraid of her."


End file.
